Would You Like Fried with That?
by whitem
Summary: A one-shot plot bunny that was born from a Forum discussion. Shego as a... waitress? One final chapter has now been added. And yet one more last and final chapter has been added. It's really done this time. I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Once again, a conversation from the Forums gave life to a little Plot Bunny. This short little one-shot is the result. Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: Don't you think the liars, I mean lawyers, understand by now that I don't own any of the characters involved?

Would You Like Fried with That?

Call it destiny, serendipity… chance, or luck. May be even part of the All-Great Design of the universe. Or maybe, sometimes, things just seem to happen…

…x x x x…

Kim and Ron were driving home from a recent mission, and they had been on the road for about half the day, taking their time. Just a few miles out of Middleton, they spied a small Truck-Stop and Diner, and decided to make a pit stop.

After stopping the Sloth, both got out and stretched themselves, working the kinks out after a long drive.

"Oh Man KP." Ron said while stretching himself backwards, making his back crack at least twice. "I never knew that sitting down could be so hard on the body."

Kim was stretching her arms above her head, noticing that her shoulders were popping a bit. "I know what you mean. The Sloth is comfortable and everything, but nothing beats relaxing at home on the couch." She looked around the small truck stop. "I hope they at least have clean restrooms."

The two then walked towards the small store where there were convenience items, and the register to pay for gas. Kim asked the attendant where the restrooms were, and the young kid with stringy hair pointed to the back while handing both of them a key that had a fairly large chunk of wood attached to it.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, in the Diner…

"OK… you think you know what to do now?" The overweight balding man said to the woman who was just hired as a waitress. He had just finished with her orientation, which wasn't much. All she had to do was take customers orders, and put the ticket on a spinning wheel. The rest he said she would learn as the day went.

Shego looked around the small diner, and huffed. She so did not like the arrangement she had with her Parole Officer. The only way she wouldn't be thrown into jail for her latest offence, was to take any job that he was able to find for her. It just so happened that this truck-stop was looking for a waitress.

She couldn't stand what she had to wear. It almost looked like something out of the '50's. The blouse and skirt were a horrid pink color, and she had a white apron draped over her front. The skirt went down to about half way between her knees and feet, and she had to wear white socks that covered her lower legs. The shoes were white Kirkenstocks that reminded Shego of nurses shoes. To top it all off, her long black hair had to be tied up and covered with a hairnet to keep it from falling into the food.

The bell on the front door chimed, and in walked a couple of truckers that looked like they had been on the road for 23 hours. Screwing a smile on her face, Shego watched while they took a seat in a nearby booth.

Taking a deep breath, she went over to the table to take their order.

…x x x x…

Both Kim and Ron finished cleaning themselves up in their respective bathrooms at about the same time. Ron was out first, and Kim found him checking out the candy aisle with Rufus.

"You know they have a diner here." Kim said as she walked up to Ron taking his hand. "Want to get a bite to eat there before heading into town?"

"Sure… That would be better than a candy bar." Rufus dropped his head as he had had his eye on a Zagnut bar.

Walking out of the gas station, they saw the sign for the Diner, and opened the door just in time to hear a boisterous trucker bellow out…

"Whooo Doggy! Lookit here, Earl! We got us a looker for a waitress. I haven't seen you here before Toots. What's shakin'?"

The two teens went to a side table away from where the waitress was being hit on. Kim looked at the waitress a bit longer, thinking she recognized her from the back, but wasn't sure. All they could see was the woman's back, and the rather large hand of the trucker resting on her backside.

"I'm going to go teach those gentlemen some manners on how to treat a lady." Kim said, and started to stand.

"Now Kim…" Ron said. "Don't make too much of a scene."

"All I want to do is have a talk with…" At that point they hear the waitresses voice, and immediately the two heroes knew exactly who it was.

…x x x x…

Shego spoke through gritted teeth. "Sir… Would you kindly remove your stinking hand off my butt before I remove it from your arm?"

The redhead's jaw dropped and her head spun around to look at Ron in complete surprise, who immediately exclaimed, "Kim… That's no lady, that's Shego!"

As if to confirm their observations, one of Shego's hands ignited with green energy, causing the two truckers to quickly leave the Diner. A loud beeping sound was then heard, and as soon as the villainess dowsed her hand, the beeping stopped.

Turning around to watch the two men leave, she muttered "Good riddance." Then she saw her other two customers, and audibly groaned.

"Oh great… it only gets better." She said with just a hint of sarcasm, "The Princess and the Buffoon."

"Shego? What are _you_ doing here?" Kim asked, still somewhat surprised at what she was seeing.

"Part of my parole. Now you want to order something, or not?"

"What was that beeping I heard earlier?" Ron asked

Shego held up a hand, displaying a rather large bracelet clamped on her wrist. "Just a little toy made up by GJ. If my plasma is on for over 5 seconds, it alarms. At 10 seconds, it pages my parole officer and notifies local authorities."

"Now… You gonna order or not? I have a feeling if I scare anymore customers away, I might get fired." She glanced over at the cook who had given her orientation earlier, and was giving her a scowl.

Kim sat down and quickly looked over the menu. "I think I'll have the Chef salad, with light dressing on the side."

Ron looked up from his menu, and then gave his order. "I'll have the double chili cheeseburger." He said with a smile, and heard a growl from Kim.

"I **so **do not want to smell the results of that in the car Ron. Order something else, please and thank-you."

"OK…" He groused, and changed his order to a chicken fried steak sandwich, and then ordered cheese sticks for Rufus.

Shego then turned, and walked towards the cook calling out the order. "I need rabbit food with the works, diet on the side, and deep fried cow on a bun! I also need a side order of cheese logs." The cooked just stared at the green woman for a few seconds, completely surprised that the woman knew how to speak 'Short Order'.

"Anything else?" Shego said as she turned around with a smile that looked anything but warm.

"No… We're good." The two said together, and Shego started to walk away.

Just before she was about to put the ticket on the wheel, Shego heard Ron call out. "Oh and Shego? Make sure my cow is well done. I don't want it mooing."

When Ron heard the beeping sound again, he ducked just in time to avoid having his hair singed.

The end…

* * *

I know this was kind of short, and it ended kind of abruptly, but I think it works. Doesn't it? 

I didn't realize until I was finished with this that it's my first posting of the year 2008... Cool...


	2. Chapter 2

Ja of JAKT asked for a continuation of this, ohh… many years ago, and I just wasn't sure how to do so at the time. Well, it's taken this long for inspiration to hit. Maybe, just maybe… this will bring either one of them back here, even just for a little bit. (And yes, I know you guys have had computer issues, but I hope you were able to read this)

Disclaimer: As per usual, the KP characters are not mine. Although, there **are** two OC's involved.

The Judges Decision

(Chapter 2 of "Would You Like Fried with That?")

Three haphazardly looking individuals stood in front of the small claims Judge with their heads hung low. The clothing of each was in various stages of damage, including ripped, singed, stained, and in one particular instance, a sleeve was completely missing.

Standing off to one side of the disheveled three a few feet away was a portly, yet not obese man, with thinning hair. He wore a long white apron over the front of what looked like bib overalls made of a dark Jean material and a white t-shirt. In his hands he held onto what looked like a cook's hat, which he twisted in obvious nervousness, yet thinly veiled anger.

The judge spoke. "Let me get this correct, Mr. Cornellius Benjamin Steinbaum…"

The heavy man interrupted the judge. "Umm… Cookie, if you don't mind, Sir."

"OK, Cookie… Please relay to me just what happened inside your Diner approximately one hour ago." The judge took hold of his gavel and brought his stern gaze upon the disheveled three that were standing in front of him.

"Well Sir, it all started just after I had trained a new waitress. She was getting… manhandled… by a couple of regulars, and she defended herself quite well, before sending those two gentlemen on their way. The ruckus started just after she had taken the order of these two teens here." He indicated Kim and Ron with a nod of his head. "The blond boy said something that my waitress apparently took offense to, which resulted in her shooting some sort of green energy from her hand. He ducked out of the way, which resulted in that blast hitting the window, completely destroying it. Then everything got out of hand…

…x x x x…

Kim immediately jumped out of her seat and took a fighting stance facing the green-skinned waitress. "What's you damage Shego… All Ron wanted to do was make sure that his sandwich was well-done."

"Oh he's definitely going to get… Well Done." She snarled out and shot another quick blast at Ron, making him duck further into the bench seat. Shego's plasma just missed his head and blasted a good-sized hole into the back of the seat. As before, there was a beeping sound when the villainess shot out her plasma.

"Careful there, Shego." Kim responded as she moved herself closer to Shego to defend her boyfriend, who was now completely underneath the table. "Don't want to notify your Parole Officer that you're violating your parole."

"Like I said before… Princess…it only **alarms** after five seconds. I'd have to leave it on for **twice** that long before he's contacted. You know how much damage I can do with five second bursts?" She answered her own question by shooting another blast at Ron, which hit one corner of the table disintegrating one-fourth of the surface.

"Kiiimmm… What are you doing?" Ron shouted from beneath the now smoking remains of the booth's table. "I really don't want Shego to give me as many holes as a slice of Swiss Cheese!"

Hearing the one thing that always made him respond no matter what, Rufus popped his head out from the protection of Ron's pants pocket and piped up by squeaking out one word, "Cheese!"

Seeing movement off to her left, Shego noticed that part of Kim's order was placed on the Serving Counter by a shaking hand of the cook. It was the Chef Salad. She deftly spun around, grabbed onto the bowl and completed her spin by whipping the large glass bowl directly at Kim. She was able to block the flying food, causing some lettuce pieces and dressing (that the cook forgot to put on the side) to get all over the front of her Mission clothes. The bowl continued its trajectory into a glass case sitting on the Customer Counter that held two shelves of pie slices. Glass and pie flew everywhere.

Two plaintive cries came from beneath the destroyed table. "Nooo! Not the pie!"

"Ron…" Kim growled out. "How about a little help here? After all, I'm trying to keep our waitress from frying you like your chicken fried steak." Which was ostensibly then placed on the Serving Counter, and a 'ding' of a bell rang out as Cookie slapped it with his spatula before shakily saying 'Order up…'

"My sandwich?" Ron then responded, and stuck his head out from under the table. He was rewarded with another growl from his girlfriend before leaping to his feet and grabbing onto a nearby chair, intent on holding it in front of him like a Lion Trainer. Instead, it slipped from his hands and sailed into the old 50's style record player on the opposite side of the diner, impaling two of it's legs through the glass front.

"That was a collector's item!" Cookie roared from the kitchen.

"I can pay for that…" Came the weak response from Ron, as he was silently hoping the man wasn't serious about the player being a collector's item.

Kim and Shego then started to move back and forth, with Kim trying to stay between her target and Ron, who finally decided to take on a Monkey Stance behind her. "Ooo… Ooo… You want a piece of the Ronster? Come get some." Then Ron did what some would consider the dumbest thing in his life. He taunted Shego with a 'come here' motion of one of his hands.

Before Kim could react, the green waitress vaulted herself over the top of Kim, who tried to reach up to stop her from continuing the flip. All Kim could do was get a hold of one of the sleeves of the blouse that Shego was wearing, and it easily ripped off.

She then landed right in front of Ron, who had a look of surprise on his face, as he **thought** he was in a safe place, which was behind Kim. Now he wasn't. "Oh I'll get some, Blondie." The green sleeveless villainess growled out, and then launched into a series of front kicks, making Ron back up as he furiously tried to block each strike.

Just when Ron's mind started to catch up to the flurry of feet, he thought he could make a counter strike when two green palms slammed into his chest, throwing him literally through the front door, sending glass pieces and bits of metal onto the cement outside. Ron landed at the feet of none other than Officer Hobble, and Will du.

"Still getting into trouble I see, huh Stoppable?" The GJ agent said as he looked down at the blond boy before looking back up at Shego, who was standing just inside the door. "Oh, did we forget to mention Shego? That wrist unit also pages us when you shoot off more than one blast per minute."

"Stoppable?" Officer Hobble said with a quizzical look while looking down at Ron. "I thought the kid's name was Steve Barkin?"

…x x x x…

"So, Mr. Stoppable…" The Judge drawled out, "Apparently you have an alias?"

"No." Ron responded incredulously. He then leaned over to Kim and whispered out the side of his mouth. "That means a second name, right?" The only response he received was the rolling of green eyes.

"So you intend to press full charges against all three?" The Judge spoke up, looking over at Cookie.

"Really sir, all I want is to be reimbursed for the damages."

The Judge sat back hard in his chair, making the wood squeak. He sat like that for a good thirty seconds, wondering what his judgement would be for these three. Then he leaned forwards again, and set a look of judgement on the three in front of him.

"OK… First, Ronald Stoppable, aka Steve Barkin… Since it appears that you started this altercation, I Sentence you to work as a busboy in said diner, after it has been repaired, until your wages cover the lost income from said establishment being closed for all needed repairs.

"Next, Shego, aka Miss Go… After the Diner is repaired, you will continue to work at said establishment until your wages pay half of all of the needed repairs."

Shego's jaw immediately dropped. "What? But Princess here…" She started to say, but was immediately cut off by the Judge.

"And **you**, Miss Possible… you are to work in the **kitchen** of said Diner until the **other** half of the damages are paid for." The Judge started to raise his gavel to end court, but both Kim and Ron immediately started to protest.

"But sir…" They said in unison.

"This is my decision, and it's final. Do you understand?" The Magistrate set a deep glare upon the two teens and again raised his gavel to end the proceedings.

Ron took another chance and interrupted the Judge once more. "But Sir, I don't think…"

He was immediately silenced as the judge pointed his gavel directly at him. "Son… If you would like me to throw you in jail for Contempt of Court, by all means, keep interrupting me." Ron's mouth closed with an audible snap, only to be followed by the smack of the gavel, making all three flinch at the sound.

Ron then dropped his head and mumbled "But who's going to pay for the damages after Kim steps into the kitchen of said Diner?"

Immediately he flinched to one side as a well placed elbow from his girlfriend made contact with his ribs. Hard contact. He also received a funny look from the Judge before all three turned around and left the courthouse.

The End… (for sure this time!)

Hope y'all liked the way I finished this off… Up to you to imagine what **might** happen next.

I also apologize if my depiction of how a Court such as this is held, and/or operated. I just wrote what sounded good.


	3. Chapter 3

OK… Quite a while ago I wrote something that I had THOUGHT was going to be a one-shot. Well, some folks wanted a continuation, so I obliged, but again the readers weren't satisfied. So… After a while (OK, **quite** a while) I think I finally have come up with a way to end this little story. Maybe it could be called a 'Three-Shot"? Thank-you _SO _much for placing that bug… err… plot bunny… in my ear, JAKT.

So... if y'all haven't read it for a while and need a refresher, please read chapter 1 and 2. They're short, and this chap can wait.

For Disclaimer reference, please see any of my other stories. Thank-you…

Consequences

(Chapter 3 of "Would you Like Fried with That?")

The ruling judge for the "Diner Fiasco" (as it would be referred to for many years after) had three more dockets after sending Kim, Shego, Ron, and the cook on their way. It had been a long day, and he started to put all the paper work together on his desk before leaving.

The Honorable Hudson H. Harper's eyes landed on an envelope that had the words "Possible Contingency" printed in medium sized lettering on the outside.

"Miss Snellbottom?" The judge said, just as the elderly woman that was his court recorder for the day was putting some personal items into her purse. "Was this on my desk before those folks from the diner were here?"

Miss Snellbottom looked up to see the envelope he was holding in his hand. "I believe so sir. I think you may have set something on top of it just after I had placed it there. You really should pay more attention to what you're doing sir." The older woman gave a bit of a smirk when the Judge narrowed his eyes a bit at her.

The judge opened the folder and pulled out a single piece of paper. It only took him a few seconds to read the half page of text before his face went ashen. "M… M… Miss Snellbottom… I… I think we better call the Fire Department."

"Sir?" The older lady said while looking at the Judge with concern.

The judge then glanced at the paper once more. "Strike that… we need to call ALL of the Fire Departments in the Tri-State area, and each city's HazMat team as well."

…x x x x…

Judge Harper never liked to leave loose ends, especially when it came to any of his cases, so he sped along about half a mile behind the line of various emergency vehicles that were all heading towards a small diner on the outskirts of town. It didn't take him long to see a column of black smoke rising about 2 miles away.

"Oh good Lord, what have I done?" He pressed the accelerator of his 1970 Karmann Ghia a little bit more, in an effort to eek out a bit more speed from the old girl, and hoped he wouldn't be pulled over by the police.

When the Judge finally arrived at the site, his jaw dropped in shock. Only the front half of the diner was still standing, and all of the windows had been blown out. The firefighters had already hooked up their rig to a hydrant and were pouring water on the flattened area that used to the kitchen and the mechanics shop that was attached to the same building.

Two Hazardous Material trucks were there as well, parked up wind of the smoke, and next to those were a couple of police cruisers and a policeman's motorcycle as well. This was where Officer Hobble was standing in front of four individuals, taking notes on a small notepad. The four he was talking to were none other than the four that were in his courthouse about three hours ago.

After parking his car away from all of the emergency vehicles, Judge Harper walked over to the group of people, and noted the appearance of each individual. The Cook appeared to be in a state of shock, and seemed to be rocking back and forth a bit as he stood. The green woman next to him was covered in what appeared to be black soot and her long black hair was both knotted and frizzy at the same time. She had her arms crossed and seemed to be glaring at an equally disheveled red head, who was just standing with her hands clasped in front of her and her head down, looking a bit contrite. The fourth individual, the blond boy, looked like he was trying to comfort the poor girl with a hand on her shoulder, and this other hand seemed to be holding onto his dirty and ripped pants, trying to keep them from falling down. On one of his shoulders stood a small pink animal that Judge Harper had not seen in the courtroom, which also had black smudges of what appeared to be soot.

The judge walked up next to the officer that was taking notes, who looked up and immediately recognized him. "Judge Harper… I didn't expect to see **you** here."

The judge scuffed his foot a bit in the dirt before speaking. "Yeah Mikey, I normally don't like to be at active crime scenes, but… I think that this…" He waved a hand at the charred remains of the diner, "may be partially my fault."

Officer Hobble stopped writing in his notebook. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't too long ago that I discovered a previously unknown document concerning our little red head here." He gave a nod at Kim, who offered an apologetic smile in return.

The judge then handed the folder to Officer Hobble, who took the file, opened it, and read the page inside. He breathed in and out once, handed the document back to the judge, and put the notepad back in his pocket.

"Well folks, it looks like we're done here. What the Honorable Judge Harper here has shown me, is something that explains everything. No charges will be filed against any of you… and this site I to be considered a… natural disaster area."

"A natural…" Kim Possible started to say with irritation rising in her voice, but was stopped short by the strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry sir." She then said in a genuinely apologetic tone.

Judge Harper then continued. "As a result, three parties will take care of all property damages… The Possibles' insurance company, the insurance agent of Global Justice, and a private benefactor that wishes to remain anonymous.

"Since it seems that everything here is covered, and it appears that the charges are to be dropped… I think all of you can go home."

Immediately both the cook and Shego pulled out mobile phones and walked away from the group to get their own rides. The two teens quickly thanked both Officer Michael Hobble and Judge Hudson H. Harper before walking off themselves

…x x x x…

While walking away from the immediate area, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from the apron's large pocket and keyed Wade. "So uh… Wade? I don't suppose Ron and I can get a ride home? The Sloth seems to be… out of commission for a while." Kim looked over at her beloved car where it sat in the limbs of a forty foot tree.

"Yeah Sure Kim, no problem. I should be able to get something there in about twenty minutes or so."

Signing off, the young hero re-pocketed the communication device and looked back at the destroyed diner. "I still can't believe that this place stored their cooking oil and automotive oil next to each other in the storage room. **Anybody** could have made that mistake. Right?" She looked imploringly at Ron.

Just before the blond teen could reply, a light whistling could be heard over their heads, and then something that appeared to be both charred and burned hit the ground with sort of a combination of a thump and a squish.

Kim's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What the…"

"Chicken." Ron suddenly said.

"What'd you call me?" The red head queried, wondering just what Ron was talking about.

The young boy then looked up in the sky and checked the time on his watch. "Wow… I didn't think a dead and fried chicken could have that much hang time.

A devious look suddenly appeared on Ron's face. He looked around for a bit, and then called out towards a certain green-skinned woman.

"Hey… Shego!" Ron pointed at the near destroyed whole fried chicken. "Order up!"

The raven haired, green skinned woman that was about to step into a hovercraft piloted by Dr. Drakken, heard Ron call out. Her eyes narrowed once again at the blond teen, almost not believing that this kid would never give up. She let out an almost feral growl before unleashing a blast of plasma, and was off and running after the sidekick… again.

Kim could only shake her head sideways in disbelief as Ron took off running, but not before Rufus was able to leap on her shoulder to stay away from the soon to be re-fried Ron.

The End…

* * *

PLEASE… do not tell me this needs another chapter. Let's assume that Ron finally learned his lesson here, and received no more than a serious burn on his butt. After all... his pants **were** falling down. K? Thanks…


End file.
